Grand Angel Iris
is the legendary angel who fought against the powers of the eternal darkness in ancient times. While being mentioned in the other seasons already, Iris had her first official debut in Guardian Angels Of The Light, the fourth and final season of the series. According to legends, Grand Angel Iris came to the world of light, when its peoples fought for their freedom to escape for the eternal regime of darkness. The sparkling aura that surrounded her enlightened the world around her, banishing all the darkness away from the world's surface. In order to keep the balance between light and dark, Grand Angel Iris rose her hand and turned the remaining darkness into the shadow of the sun. After that, the Angel disappeared, leaving the humans their new life, free from darkness. These legends usually referred to Grand Angel Iris as the . Other folklore about Iris call her the . Powers and Abilities Grand Angel Iris holds the powers of the Myriad Colors of the World, which is also the origin of her title "Heart of a myriad colors of the world". She is usually associated with possessing the power of holy light, as she fought away the power of darkness with the light stored inside her eyes. Others even called her power the "eternal light" to draw a contrast to the eternal darkness. The civilian ego of Iris must have been a strong warrior herself, who had used her knowledge and powers during her fights as Grand Angel. She possessed skills that so far only the best trained samurais possessed, in addition with the heavenly powers of light, which gave her more strength than any other human ever had. Yet, even though all of her strength, Grand Angel Iris was believed to be a lot weaker than the eternal darkness. Some people consider her "weakness" as the reason why she couldn't fully defeat the demon of darkness. In addition, Iris lost all of her powers right after the fight. Whatever happened to her civilian ego is unknown. Grand Angel Iris wielded a magical weapon known as the Starlight Crystal, with which she could channel the power of light in any way she wanted. She used to create shields or to attack their opponent. However, even though her weapon possessed great power, she only used in emergencies. She usually relied purely on her own strength. Character Information Grand Angel Iris is said to be a graceful and very elegant person, who has entered the world completely covered in golden light. She floated down from heaven and once her feet touched the ground, green grass began to grow and flowers bloomed. The light faded and the first thing the people could see were her beautiful golden shining hair. She opened her eyes and looked at the inhabitants with her royal blue eyes. The light of her eyes turned the grey and plain sky into a beautiful blue ocean above everyone's heads. She was wearing the crown of worlds, which carried a stone that shone in all of the colors blooming around the world. The dress she wore was bright, long and beautiful. She had a pair of angel wings at her back that would grow in size once she drifted away into the infinite freedom of the sky. While most legends and tales describe Iris as a graceful warrior who came from heaven to save the world from the invincible power of the eternal darkness, some others describe her as a headstrong girl, who fought for her beliefs. This view of Iris captured a girl who wanted to become a samurai herself but has always had to conquer the judgments of others based on the fact that she had been a girl. She had a strong will and sure was never going to give up on the things she loves the most. The Grand Angel apparently was a strong warrior, who never backed down and did her very best to protect everyone. Despite of the amount of information different legends provide, the biggest mystery about Iris are not her powers or why she had even appeared to fight the darkness. The biggest mystery had always been the origin of the legendary angel. She couldn't have been from earth as no one on earth possesses such powers, nor could she have been from Skyriver. At these times, Skyriver didn't possess powers like that and it was impossible for a Skyriverian to leave the kingdom, especially as Skyriver as it is known today, didn't exist in these ancient times. Some people have come to the vague conclusion that Grand Angel Iris has been sent by destiny, to start the legacy of the chromosome of light. Others have come to the conclusion that Iris may have been the result of a secret plan between the old Skyriver and priests of the ancient earth to banish the power of darkness. The Legacy of Light, the story revolving around Grand Angel Iris, has so far been forgotten almost all around earth. Only a few tales about an angel remained but no one remembers the Princess of Angels anymore. Yet, other worlds such as Skyriver, Château d'Hope and even Kamon still keep the legacy alive. Angelic Form During the fourth season of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, the eight Guardian Angels are able to connect their hearts and combine all of their powers in order to become the legendary angel, known as Grand Angel Iris. Some would consider this as the rebirth of the ancient warrior, which allowed the power of light to banish the power of darkness once more. Grand Angel Iris possessed every of the eight powers previously owned by the Guardian Angels and the Guardian Stars. Like in the legends, Grand Angel Iris has a pair of wings that allow her to fly freely in the sky. She used them to be more flexible during her fight with Catastrof, and to channel the powers of the myriad colors. While most of her powers are unknown, it is known that she can undo any curse done by darkness. This was seen when her powers saved Loo. :For more information, see Grand Angel Iris (Angelic Form) Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Guardian Angels